Happy Ending
by HyuTen-chan
Summary: Acara nge-date pertama RinLen! Gimana ya ceritanya? Langsung baca aja ya!


**Happy Ending**

Pair: Rin K & Len K  
Rate: T  
Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation  
Genre:Romance

Yap... mungkin kalian akan tau gimana isi dari cerita ini, karna udh aku kasih bocoran di judulnya, dan akhir dari cerita ini pasti adalah Happy Ending. Haduuh maaf nih, aku blm ngelanjutin fanficku yang _Make a Wish_ Hehe... abis lagi pengen buat cerita pake pairing RinLen sih... Ini One Shot pertamaku. Ok, happy reading ^^/

**WARNING**: AU,OC,TYPO,EYD berantakan, Kata-kata gak Baku, GaJe, DLL.

_Some one POV_

Aku duduk didepan cermin sambil melihat pantulan wajahku dicermin, dipagi hari yang cerah itu tepatnya hari minggu, aku bersiap untuk pergi `kencan` dengan kekasihku. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang sekali karna sudah lama hari yang kutunggu ini datang, hari pertama kencanku bersama dia.

Aku terus melihat pantulan wajahku dicermin, kelihatan lebih _fresh_ dari hari sebelumnya, ditambah lagi aksesoris bando berwarna kuning mencolok bertengger manis dirambutku. Aku memakai baju putih polos berlengan pendek, dan celana pendek diatas lutut, ini sangat _simple_ ya... Karna aku tidak suka yang terlalu ribet, aku saja tidak menggunakan _lipstick_ ataupun _hand body_.

Jam tangan digitalku menunjukkan pukul 08.15 AM, tapi dia belum datang juga, seharusnya dia sudah datang 15 menit yang lalu, payah sekali jika kencan pertama tidak berjalan dengan mulus seperti pasangan beruntung lainnya.

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Terdengar suara _hand phone_ ku bergetar, tandanya ada sms masuk. Aku segera mengambil HP ku yang tergeletak diatas kasur, saat ku buka HPku terlihat nama dari orang yang mengirim sms, raut mukaku berubah menjadi tidak bersemangat saat aku membaca isi sms dari orang itu.

_**From: Len_Banana-kun**_

_**To: Rin_Orange-chan**_

_**Rin, maaf nih... aku ada acara Osis mendadak, bsa tidak km kesekolah? Km tunggu aja di halaman dpn sekolah, paling 15 mnt lagi aku selesai, maaf ya... ;***_

'Huuh... Lagi-lagi lebih mentingin Osis dari pada pacarnya sendiri,' batinku dalam hati, ya... bagaimana lagi, resiko kalau punya pacar ketua Osis udah pasti waktunya kepotong buat `pacar ke-2`nya yaitu `acara Osis`. Dengan malas aku membalas smsnya.

_**From: Rin_Orange-chan**_

_**To: Len_Banana-kun**_

_**Y...**_

Yep, aku hanya membalas singkat sms darinya karna aku sudah _bad mood_ duluan, dengan malas aku mengambil tas kecil dan memasukkan HPku kedalamnya lalu aku segera keluar kamar dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan keluarga sebelum aku pergi keluar rumah, sehabis itu dengan cepat aku berjalan keluar rumah dengan sedikit menhentakkan kakiku, keluargaku hanya menatapku heran dari kejauhan.

_Some One END POV_

.

.

.

"Kita harus serius jika ingin-"

_Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Suara _hand phone_ Len menghentikan ucapannya, padahal dia sedang berbicara tentang program acara Osis yang baru untuk bulan ini dan seterusnya, Len segera membuka Hpnya dan membaca sms dari Rin tanpa mengiraukan teman-teman yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan karna seenaknya saja Len menghentikan pembicaraan yang penting seperti itu.

Wajah Len berubah drastis menjadi lebih tidak bersemangat, tidak seperti saat dia berbicara tentang acara Osis dengan semangat tadi. 'Hah... Dia marah,' batin Len dalam hati, terlihat dia membaca sms itu sambil menghembuskan napasnya.

"Baik, sampai sini dulu pertemuan kita... Kita lanjutkan besok," tegas Len kepada anggota Osis lainnya. Ada yang senang karna bisa menikmati hari minggunya lebih lama lagi, dan ada juga yang menggerutu tak jelas tepatnya sebal karna dia masih ingin melanjutkan acara osis, rajin sekali.

Len segera keluar dari ruang Osis dan setengah berlari kearah halaman depan sekolah, saat Len sampai didepan sekolah dia sudah melihat Rin berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding depan bangunan sekolah. Len melambaikan tangannya kearah Rin, namun tidak ada balasan dari Rin, terlihat sekali kalau Rin sedang sangat marah.

Len langsung mendekati Rin dan berkata, "Maaf Rin, membuat hari pertama kencan kita menjadi buruk," ucap Len dengan nada yang lembut, Rin membuang muka kekanan agar tidak terlihat rona merah yang ada di wajahnya saat ini, perkataan Len membuat Rin ingin ketawa sekaligus malu.

"Ekhm... Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Rin dengan malu-malu dan menarik tangan kiri Len dan menggandengnya, kalau hanya menggandeng tangan Len sih itu sudah biasa buat Rin. Len melihatnya sambil menahan tawa, 'Lucu sekali,' batin Len dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Rin.

.

.

.

"Taman bermain! Haha, aku sudah lama tidak kesini Len, terakhirkali aku kesini 2 tahun yang lalu bersama keluargaku, sudah lama sekali," ucap Rin gembira.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang Rin," saut Len dengan tersenyum tulus kearah Rin.

Rin membalas senyum Len, "Hehe, ya sudah yuk kita mulai dari permainan yang mana dulu ya?" Ucap Rin bersemangat.

"Eng, bagaimana kalau yang itu hm? Berani?" Tantang Len sambil menunjuk _Roller Coaster _besar, banyak orang naik permainan itu sambil berteriak tidak karuan, tapi malah kelihatan menarik.

"Haha kau menantang ya? Siapa takut!" Sahut Rin, lalu mereka berjalan menuju wahana yang Len pilih tadi.

-Setelah itu-

"Hahaha! Senangnya... Nanti naik lagi yuk? Untuk penutup acara kencan kita nanti!" Ucap Rin bersemangat sambil tertawa puas. Len membulatkan matanya dan terlihat wajahnya yang pucat, kasihan sekali. 'Gila! Bisa-bisa meti muda nih,' ucap Len dalam hati.

"A-ah... terserah kau saja," balas Len dengan nada yang dipaksakan, ya... Demi Rin.

"Len, beli minuman dulu yuk? Aku haus nih," keluh Rin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari minuman," jawab Len.

Saat mereka melangkah untuk mencari minuman, tiba-tiba _hand phone_ Len berbunyi. Tertera di HPnya nomor yang takdikenalnya, segera Len menekan tombol hijau dan terlihat Len sedang bercakap-cakap dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Halo?" Ucap Len. Rin hanya berdiri disampingnya sambil melihat Len yang sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

"_Hai Len! Kau sedang ada dimana?"_ Tanya orang tersebut secara tiba-tiba, terdengar itu adalah suara perempuan.

"Sedang di taman bermain, bersama pacarku, kau siapa?" Tanya Len dengan nada sedikit kesal karna seenaknya mengganggu acara _nge-date_nya.

"_Taman bermain? Sama dong! Haha, aku Gumi kau ingat? Teman SMPmu dulu. Maaf mengganggu acaramu, habis aku bosan hanya menunggu teman yang sedang asik sendiri bersama temannya, kau disebelah mana?"_ Cerocos perempuan yang bernama Gumi itu, 'Sangat menggangu,' gumam Len, sepertinya Rin mendengar ucapannya barusan karna terlihat Rin berubah ekspresinya.

"Oh kau Gumi, maaf aku ada acara jadi tidak bi-" Ucapan Len terpotong saat kebetulan sekali Gumi tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya, entah sepertinya itu hari sial bagi Len. Len langsung tau orang yang melambaikan tangannya itu Gumi karna dia memiliki ciri khas yang mencolok yaitu, serba hijau.

"Len!" Teriak Gumi lalu menghampiri Len dan Rin, tepatnya Len. Len segera mematikan HPnya dan menunggu agar Gumi sendiri yang menghampirinya.

"Hai," ucap Len singkat, sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan ini Gumi teman SMPku, Rin," lanjut Len menjelaskan.

"Salam kenal Gumi, panggil saja aku Rin," ucap Rin sambil tersenyum singkat. Lalu memberi kode kepada Len agar segera pergi untuk membeli minuman, Rin tidak peduli dengan Gumi karna seharusnya Gumi tidak mengganggu acaranya.

"Iya salam kenal juga. Eh, Len cari tempat untuk ngobrol yuk? Udah mendung juga nih, ajak juga Rin," ucap Gumi santai dan menarik lembut tangan Len dan menggandengnya, sontak Rin menjadi naik darah tentu saja, karna statusnya sekarang adalah kekasih Len, namun yang menggandengnya sekarang bukanlah Rin. Len segera melepaskan tangan Gumi, karna Len tau itu akan membuat Rin marah pastinya.

"Ah, iya tapi jangan gandengan tangan ya," ucap Len lembut agar tidak menyakiti hati Gumi, karna seorang perempuan tidak suka dikasari.

Terlihat raut muka Gumi sedikit kecewa, namun Gumi akhirnya menerimanya karna seharusnya dia tidak boleh bersikap seperitu, karna Len sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Maaf, hehe," ucap Gumi sambil menyengir kuda.

-Tiba disebuah Resto-

Len berbincang-bincang dengan Gumi terlihat asik sekali, Rin hanya diam dan meminum minumannya, Rin duduk disebelah Len dan Gumi duduk dihadapan Len, waktu itu sedang hujan semakin lama semakin deras, hawa dingin semakin menusuk ketulang sial sekali saat itu karna Rin tidak membawa jaket, Rin hanya terus meminum coklat hangatnya karna bisa mengurangi rasa dinginnya waktu itu.

Rin melirik kearah Len dan Gumi yang masih saja berbincang-bincang dengan asiknya, Rin merasa diacuhkan karna seharusnya ini adalah acara _nge-date_nya namun malah meleset menjadi acara reuninan SMP. Kesabaran Rin sudah habis Rin agak sedikit menggertakkan giginya karna menahan rasa marahnya, dia menahan amarahnya dari setengah jam yang lalu, dengan kesal Rin berdiri sambil memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya. Rin tidak menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang bingung.

_BRAK!_

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah muak! Nikmati saja acara reunian kalian! Menyebalkan!" Ucap Rin lalu pergi meninggalkan Len dan Gumi berdua, Rin nekat menembus hujan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Len kaget dengan sikap Rin barusan, Len merasa bersalah kepada Rin, tanpa pamit Len meninggalkan Gumi sendirian dan berlari mengejar Rin. Terdengar suara Gumi yang memanggil Len namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Len, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Rin.

"Rin!" Teriak Len sambil berlari mengejar Rin namun nihil, Rin terlalu jauh didepannya. Len berhenti ditengah hujan yang semakin deras, Len menunduk, 'Rin...' Gumam Len dalam hati.

.

.

.

Rin sampai di rumahnya namun sebelum masuk rumah, dilihatnya jalanan dibelakangnya terlihat sepi, lalu memalingkan muka dan masuk kerumahnya, 'Dia tidak mengejar...' Lirih Rin dalam hati dan tersenyum pahit. Rumah Rin kosong karna keluarganya mungkin baru saja pergi ke suatu acara, mungkin kalau dia tidak pergi untuk kencan dia akan ikut bersama keluarganya.

'Seharusnya aku ikut saja tadi...' umpat Rin dalam hati, dan mengambil handuk untuk sedikit mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya setelah selesai dia memasak air hangat untuk membuat susu coklat hangat kesukaannya, mungkin dengan meminum susu coklat hangat itu akan mengurangi rasa sedihnya.

Setelah airnya mendidih, Rin segera membuat susu coklat hangat untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu Rin beranjak dari dapur dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela ruang tamunya. Rin meminum susu coklat hangat itu sambil memandang kosong keluar jendela.

'Kacau...' gumam Rin sambil menutup matanya seraya menikmati susu coklat hangat itu.

"Rin!" Terdengar suara dari luar rumah Rin, Rin segera membuka matanya dan menaruh susu coklat hangat itu, dan memandang keluar jendela, "Len?" Ucap Rin kaget, Len terlihat basah sekali karna diluar sana masih hujan deras, Rin tidak tega melihat Len seperti itu, tapi hati Rin sudah terlanjur terluka. Rin segera menutup jendela rumahnya dan berdiri membelakangi jendela, Rin tampak berfikir.

"Rin! Maafkan aku, karna aku terlalu asik dengan teman SMPku yang malah membuat acara kita berantankan! Kumohon..." Ucap Len dengan berteriak. Tidak peduli kalau para tetangga Rin melihat sikapnya yang nekat itu.

"... " Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari Rin, namun Len tetap berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Rin.

"Rin, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi! Tolong maafkanlah aku..." Teriak Len dengan nada sedikit gemetar menahan dingin karna hujan yang deras itu.

'Len...' Gumam Rin, akhirnya Rin keluar dari rumah sambil membawa sebuah handuk untuk Len.

"Kau nekat!" ucap Rin sedikit berteriak lalu menarik Len kedalam rumah. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu dalam diam, Len mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Rin tadi.

"Eng, nih... Susu coklat hangat, mungkin akan mengurangi rasa dinginmu," tawar Rin sambil menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat bekas Rin tadi, "Maaf, aku hanya membuat satu... Jadi pynyaku saja," lanjut Rin.

Len tersenyum hangat lalu menerima susu coklat hangat itu, "Tidak masalah, terimakasih. Oh ya, kau sudah memaafkanku kan?" tanya Len sedikit ragu, lalu meminum susu coklat hangat.

"Harusnya aku yang berminta maaf, aku sudah keras kepala... Tentu saja kau kumaafkan," Lirih Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya, jarang mereka hanya duduk berdua disuatu tempat, apalagi jarak mereka saat ini sangat dekat, Rin merasakan suhu tubuh Len yang hangat.

Len hanya tersenyum tulus kearah Rin, ereka saling berhadapan, ada rona merah dimuka Rin begitu juga Len, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Haha, seperti anak kecil kau," ucap Len.

"Haha, kau juga... Perbuatanmu nekat," ucap Rin sedikit tertawa.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Len, Len juga menyandarkan kepalanya keatas kepala Rin, mereka berdua tersenyum dan terlelap menunggu hingga hujan reda, mereka terlelap bersama sambil berpeganggan tangan, _so sweet_.

_Akhir cerita yang indah... Pangeran cintaku tidak akan pernah kulepas selamanya._

_**Happy Ending**_

**FIN**

Hehe,akhirnya aneh gak? -_-semoga kalian suka! **Review Please?**


End file.
